Road to the Gravityverse
by AnimeFanboy-call me Mike
Summary: when Jenny Wakeman's mother/creator, Nora Wakeman, creates a machine prototype that can travel Universes, Jenny takes it behind her mother's back, it is a funny..ness filled story with a Climax that nobody will guess from the start(maybe). Collab with Exotos135, WARNING: I have quit with the Collab so this story will not be updated, PM me or Exotos if you want to adopt this story.
1. Everyday Stroll Through the Multiverse

this is a Collab Story that I did with Exotos135

* * *

**Wakeman's House, Jenny's Room; 8:00 am**

On a sunny day at the Wakeman's House XJ-9, better know as Jenny Wakeman, was sleeping in her bed before her mother and creator, Nora Wakeman, opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Good morning XJ-9." greeted Nora.

"Good morning mom," greeted Jenny as she got up and left her bed. "What's up?"

"Well I made a discovery yesterday and finished a gadget that will help "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure."

Getting out of her bed, Jenny followed her mother to the laboratory, closing the door before leaving.

**At the Laboratory; 8:03 am**

The older woman and teenage robot arrived at the laboratory, where Jenny followed her mom to the place that gadget she mentioned earlier was; in a small table covered by a white sheet.

"This is what I wanted show you," answered Nora before taking out the white sheet. "Ta-da!"

What Jenny saw was nothing impressive; it was just a purple colored belt. "... What is this?" asked Jenny.

"The Portalizor!"

"That's a weird name."

"Well the name doesn't matter, what does matter is what it can do!" replied Nora. "You see, I have discovered there are infinite universes outside of our own."

Walking to a giant monitor Nora turned it on to show the many dimensions she was talking about were actually shows from many other cable networks; Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and many others.

"Wow."

"Yep, and excluding the ones that have their own different universes, these are the only ones that exist in our multiverse." said Nora. "There are even more universes out there, inside many multiverses! I'll show you in an instant."

Nora reached for a remote nearby and pressed a button in it, which made a hologram creating program to come out which created an absurd amount of giant spheres, with the words multiverse and a random word underneath them, with little spheres inside them. After a short look at it Nora deactivated the program and the laboratory returned to normal in an instant.

"So anyway, I have worked on this gadget so we can create a portal to any of these universes," resumed Nora as she went back to the Portalizor. "The only problem is that there's no knowing which universe will the portal lead to, and it isn't completed yet so it has many bugs."

However, as Nora continued to talk Jenny was too caught up on the infinite amount of universes outside of her own, getting an eager smile after seeing a few of the many universe outside of her own.

"XJ-9!" called Nora.

Startled by her mother's sudden shout Jenny turned around to see her with an angry look on her face. "What is it mom?"

"You didn't hear anything I said, isn't it?"

"O-Of course I did." assured Jenny. "It was about the other universes, right?"

Without saying anything Nora took a deep breath and exhale before speaking. "I already showed you the gadget, let's leave before you get any crazy idea."

Nodding in response, Jenny followed her mother to the door, staying still while acting like she was walking as her mother left. Once alone Jenny went back to the portalizor, grabbed and then put it on her waist before leaving the room.

**Outside; 8:10 am**

Having left her home without being spotted, Jenny got ready to go to one of the many universes she saw. Her friends, Brad and Tuck, arrived just as soon as she finished.

"Hi Jenny." greeted Brad.

"What are you doing?" asked Tuck.

"I'm gonna try this new gadget mom made," answered Jenny. "According to her it can open a portal to another dimension-I mean universe!"

"Cool." said in unison.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm having trouble with is figuring out how it works."

Pressing a Red button on the portalizor, the gadget and eventually Jenny were surrounded by electricity as the two obtained a glowing blue aura. "Portalizor, ready to work." stated the Portalizor.

"Whoa, who said that?!" asked Tuck.

"I don't know, but this thing is ready to work." replied Jenny. "Now the last thing I need to know is how to open the portal

"Open a portal at the sky and go through it."

"Thanks portalizor!" said Jenny while Brad and Tuck had a confused look.

Jenny transformed her hands into blasters and then aimed for the sky, where she shot two small blue energy balls that turned into a portal when they collided. Changing her hands back to normal, Jenny quickly went flying to the portal just as her mother

"XJ-9!" called Nora.

"Hi Miss Wakeman." greeted Brad and Tuck in unison.

"Have you seen XJ-9?"

"Yeah, she's flying towards that interdimensional portal she opened just a moment ago." answered Tuck.

"WHAT?!"

Looking up at the sky Nora saw Jenny flying to the portal and went back inside her house. Meanwhile on the sky Jenny was flying towards the portal before a screen came out of her chest, with the image seen inside the screen being Nora herself.

"XJ-9, stop now!" ordered Nora.

"Sorry mom, but I just gotta see one of those universe you showed me, and not even you will be able to stop me." replied Jenny.

Jenny continued to fly towards the portal, with static spontaneously appearing on the screen before the connection returned to normal.

"You have to stop now! The portalizor you're carrying is just a prototype!" stated Wakeman. "It's just for test purposes and using it this early can make it go bonkers. It's also very fragile and the event horizon of the portal between universes is enough to destroy it!"

"And by that you mean?" asked Jenny, not paying attention to her mother.

"If you go through that portal and reach the event horizon, the portalizor will disintegrate and you'll be trapped in another dimension for all eternity!"

"... Wait what?" asked Jenny in a shocked tone.

Unfortunately by the time she heard that Jenny went through the portal, which blinked out of existence once she did.

**Inside the Portal Between Universes**

The teenage robot had successfully entered the portal between universes, without noticing the screen was totally static and the portalizor was surrounded by electricity.

"Mom?" asked Jenny before tapping the screen. She received no response. "Guess I'll call her later."

Turning off the screen and putting it back on her chest, Jenny continued to fly on the portal before reaching the event horizon; which apparently was a part of the portal that was green-yellow colored. Once she got there, the speed increased in an alarming rate as Jenny futilely tried to escape.

Just like Nora said the portalizor was disintegrated after a bit of exposure to the event horizon and Jenny was finally dragged to the rest of the portal, which had even faster speed than the event horizon for some reason.

Her trip wasn't very long as she saw a bright white light, which intensified as she got closer to it. "What is that?!" asked Jenny.

**Gravity Falls Universe, The Twins Room; 8:12 am**

Meanwhile in another universe at the Mystery Shack, the mystery twins Dipper and Mabel were doing their usual stuff. Mabel was alternating between playing with Waddles and knitting a sweater while her twin brother, Dipper, was reading his "3" book on his bed.

"Hey Mabel listen to this," said Dipper, getting her twin sister's attention. "The book says that an infinite variety of universes exist among us."

"Awesome, what universes are among us?" asked Mabel with a tone of curiosity.

"Well it doesn't say that, but it does say that it's possible to cross to another dimension-I mean universe that is not inside our own multiverse."

"Oh! Let's do that!"

"That's not a very good idea Mabel, some dimensions-I mean universes-are so different from our own that they're almost incomprehensible by default. And besides there's the risk of being trapped in one of those universes with no way to escape for who knows how long."

"Can we even try? It's not like this has not happened before."

"No Mabel, the risks are too high," replied Dipper, Mabel groaning with anger in response. "And besides, who would be nuts enough to try and do that?"

Just then the twins heard a huge *boom* sound that came from the outside. So they went to the window and they saw blue electricity surrounding at the sky, which opened a portal where Jenny-who was now covered in a blue fiery aura-got out as the portal winked out of existence.

"Did you heard and saw that?"

"Totally."

After eyeing each other, the twins bolted out of the room in an instant.

**At the Sky**

The fiery aura surrounding the teenage robot disappeared as Jenny regained consciousness and saw she was falling to the forest. Before she actually screamed though, she remembered she could fly, so she turned around and activated her pigtails and feet propellers, which made Jenny fall slowly and safely to the ground.

**At the Forest... Again; 8:14 am**

The twins arrived just as she landed, with them getting an amazed look as they saw that fireball in the sky was actually a robot from another universe, though they didn't knew about the "other universe" bit. "Amazing."

"That was a close call." stated Jenny. "But anyway, I arrived at another universe!"

After a little cheer, Jenny realized that, with the portalizor disintegrated, she had no way to come back which meant that she was now trapped in the Gravity Falls Universe for eternity. "Oh bolts, this a grave situation."

"Hey!" called the twins.

Turning around Jenny spotted the Mystery Twins walking towards her. Mabel was walking normally but Dipper, who had more common sense, watched his steps and stayed slightly far away from Jenny.

"Hi little kids, do you belong in this dimension-I mean, universe?" greeted and asked Jenny.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna guess you're not from here?" asked Mabel, Dipper rolling his eyes after hearing her question.

"Mabel, of course... she?" replied Dipper.

"Yes." confirmed Jenny.

"Of course she's not from this place," resumed Dipper. "Just look at her and you'll see how different she is to what we normally see, save for one occasion."

"You two look like nice kids," commented Jenny. "Can you tell me where am I?"

"You're in Gravity Falls!" informed Mabel.

"Gravity What?"

"Gravity Falls." repeated Dipper.

"Oh so that's the name of this universe?"

"No, that's the name of this city."

"Hold it, you think Gravity Falls is the name of this universe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"... Can you give us a second alone?"

Nodding in response Jenny looked around the forest as the twins reunited. "Do you get the same feeling I have?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, she's a dimension traveler!" answered Mabel.

"Universal traveler," corrected Dipper. "Though the question remains as how she was able to go from wherever she came from to here."

"Maybe whatever she used to travel universes was destroyed during her trip."

"Maybe... What should we do now?"

As the twins continued to talk Jenny turned around and got an interest about what they were talking about, so she walked to the unnoticing twins. "Let's show her the book, assure her she can trust us and then make a new universe hopping machine thingy." suggested Mabel.

"Mabel are you nuts?!" asked Dipper.

"No, just overly happy."

"Mabel, we can't just show the book to a complete stranger from another universe!" resumed Dipper, unnoticing Jenny being close to them. "What if she's actually evil or someone we can't trust?"

"I'm not evil at all." assured Jenny.

Startled, Dipper jumped and accidentally threw the book in the air, catching it before Jenny did. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation," said Jenny. "But don't worry you don't have to show me anything, all I need is help getting back to my universe, that's all."

"Well, you can trust the Mystery Twins in helping you with that!" assured Mabel, holding her brother close to her.

''Mabel, how many times have I said that that's not our name?''Dipper muttered under his breath

"Thanks," said Jenny.

"Okay, follow us to the Mystery Shack!" ordered Mabel as she marched out of the forest.

"What is this Mystery Shack?" asked Jenny.

"You'll understand when you see it yourself." answered Dipper.

Dipper gave chase to Mabel and Jenny followed the twins out of the forest.

* * *

hope you liked it :3, R&R


	2. Oh, Boy, Problems approach!

new Chappie :D!

* * *

**Skies of Cluster Prime; 8:17 am**

A random spaceship with three common cluster soldiers flew by the skies, where the wormhole that transported Jenny tot he Gravityverse appeared spontaneously out of nowhere. After spotting said wormhole, the spaceship tried to leave only to get sucked inside the wormhole, sending an alarm before being sucked inside.

At the grounds of cluster prime Smytus, commander of the cluster, was preparing to go on earth for one of his solo missions. However, he stopped what he was doing once he received the signal from the spaceship absorbed by the wormhole.

**Vexus Palace, Throne Room**

At her palace the queen of all clusters, Vexus, was trying to come up with a plan to destroy Jenny, unaware that the robot girl had gone to an another dimension-I mean universe-not long ago.

"Let's see, what plan will allow me to destroy that robot girl once and for all?" asked Vexus as she started to think.

"Queen Vexus! Queen Vexus!" called Smytus.

Stopping close to the queen Smytus got on his knees and bowed to her, with Vexus showing minor annoyance.

"What is it Smytus?" asked Vexus. "I hope you have a pretty good reason to interrupt me while I'm thinking!"

"A wormhole has opened in the skies of cluster prime!"

"What's the big deal? I can make something similar with my bare hands."

"Yes but this wormhole appeared out of nowhere and is starting to suck our troops inside it! It already sucked one of our troopers inside, they send me signal that says they're in another dimension."

"Universe." corrected Vexus.

"Universe." repeated Smytus before receiving another signal. "They also say that the wormhole has closed in that universe?"

As Smytus continued to hear the signals he was receiving, Vexus went to a window on his palace and saw the wormhole itself. But just as she started to think how it was possible, Smytus said something that caught the queen's attention.

"They also say that robot girl you hate that much is in that universe as well." said Smytus.

Hearing him say that, the queen turned around and went walking to Smytus with an angry look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Queen Vexus?" asked Smytus.

"No Smytus, I have an idea about how we can use this wormhole for our own benefits." said Vexus with a sickening evil grin. "Reunite some troopers and prepare an invasion on earth."

"Understood your highness!"

"And after you do that; you will take some troops with you, go through that wormhole and find and destroy Jenny in whatever dimension she is in!" added Vexus.

"Universe." corrected Smytus.

"GO!" ordered Vexus.

Obeying, Smytus left the palace and went to start the plan on the invasion of earth. After he left, the queen returned to the window where the wormhole could be seen, getting a wicked grin as she saw it.

**Gravityverse, The Mystery Shack; 8:19 am**

The twins and Jenny arrived at the Mystery Shack, with Jenny looking up to see the Shack

"This is our home, the Mystery Shack," said Mabel. "Our Grunkle Stan owns it."

"Grunkle?" asked Jenny.

"Great Uncle," answered Mabel. "Anyway, let's go inside, there's so much I want to show you."

"Hold it Mabel, we need to keep her a secret from everybody, specially Grunkle Stan," said Dipper. "Who knows how they will react when they see you."

"Good idea." agreed Jenny.

"We'll quickly go to our room without getting anybody's attention. Mabel and I will go first to see if Grunkle Stan's nearby the stairs, you stay here and don't get anybody's attention."

"Understood."

The twins wasted no time and went to the door while Jenny hid behind one of the bushes nearby the forest.

**Inside the Mystery Shack**

The mystery twins opened the door and looked around to verify Stan was not in the Living Room. He wasn't but while Mabel was happy, Dipper couldn't help but feel he was nearby.

_"Looks like the cost's clear, but what why do I feel Stan's nearby?"_ thought Dipper.

"Grunkle Stan's not here," said Mabel before returning to Jenny. "You can come inside robot girl!"

Jenny went inside and got a curious look at seeing all the exhibits of the Mystery Shack. "This is a very interesting place." remarked jenny.

However, Dipper spotted a familiar old man walking down the stairs and he got a worried look as he identified him as Grunkle Stan. "Oh no Grunkle Stan is coming!" informed Dipper to Mabel and Jenny. "Quick! Find something to hide!"

Stan arrived at the first floor and spotted Dipper and Mabel nearby Jenny, who had a lampshade on her head. Getting a confused look, Stan walked to the "lamp" and examined it for a while. "Kids, where did this tall lamp come from?"

"Oh well..." started Mabel before pausing to come up with a lie. "We made it! As a special exhibition of the Mystery Shack!"

"Hmmm... "You certainly are a bit creative by this, I'll think about putting this exhibition later."

Grunkle Stan went to the kitchen and the twins released a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." stated Dipper.

"I can't believe I lied again." said Mabel.

"Well, at least the robot girl's identity is still a secret." said Dipper. "let's go upstairs before Grunkle Stan returns."

Nodding in response Mabel and Jenny followed Dipper upstairs, Jenny taking out her lampshade and returning it to a normal lamp before following them.

**M.L.T.R-verse, Wakeman's Laboratory; 8:25 am**

After the wormhole had disappeared Brad, Tuck and Miss Wakeman went back to the laboratory and without wasting time started to build the portalizor version 1.0, Miss Wakeman building it while Brad and Tuck brought her the parts.

"Event Horizon Protection Program?" asked Miss Wakeman as she extended her hand.

"Event Horizon Protection Program." repeated Brad as he handed a green chip to Miss Wakeman.

"Spaghettification shield chip?" asked Miss Wakeman, extending her hand again.

"Spaghetiffication shield chip." repeated Tuck as he handed the chip to Miss Wakeman.

Miss Wakeman installed both the program and the chip on the portalizor and then took her time to finish making the portalizor version 1.0 the last touches, all while Brad and Tuck got more and more anxious.

"Can you speed up a little Miss Wakeman?" asked Tuck.

"Yeah, we're wasting time." argued Brad.

"XJ-9 friends, as much as I want to speed this up a little so we can bring XJ-9 back home faster, doing so would make this version have as much glitches and bugs, if not even more, than the last version." "Done!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed the Carbunkle Brothers.

"Now I gotta make another one-" said Miss Wakeman as she grabbed the Portalizor version 1.0.

"Ugh."

"Using this cloning machine." finished Miss Wakeman, now close to said machine.

"YAY!"

Miss Wakeman put the Portalizor 1.0 inside the machine, turned said machine on and before they knew it, a perfect copy of the portalizor appeared on the machine next to the coping machine.

Miss Wakeman grabbed each portalizor and gave them to Brad and Tuck, who put them on without hesitation

"Okay boys, let's go outside." said Miss Wakeman.

**Back the Gravityverse; 8:27 am**

Dipper, Mabel and Jenny finally arrived at the twins room, where a bit of mold fell on top of Jenny. As she brushed it off, Mabel looked at the ceiling with an angry look to a moldy spot while Dipper went to his bed, took out his "3" book and started to search for the multiverse page he saw earlier..

"No Darell, she's a guest!" scolded Mabel. "Please forgive him, he doesn't really like strangers."

"Don't worry, it's okay." said Jenny.

"So hey, while my brother searches for his multiverse page on his book, how about if you tell me a bit about your adventures?"

"Sure!"

The two girls sat on Mabel's bed and as jenny told Mabel about her adventures, Dipper didn't took long to find the page he was looking for. However, a piece of information in said page made Dipper get a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Dipper?" asked Mabel.

"Robot girl-" said Dipper, changing his vision to Jenny.

"My name's Jenny."

"Jenny... does your universe have any evil empire, or amoral beings, or anything that can be classified as evil?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah," answered Jenny. "Why?"

Hearing her answer, Dipper took a deep breath and closed his book before turning to the girls and answering Jenny's question. "Because this and your universe are in danger." answered Dipper.

**Back at the M.L.T.R-verse**

Miss Wakeman, Brad and Tuck were about to leave the house, Brad and Tuck stopping Nora just as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Miss Wakeman, we have a question." said Tuck.

"What is it boys? We have no time to waste remember?" replied Miss Wakeman, turning to the Carbunkle brothers.

"Yeah but it's something we need to know," argued Brad. "What will happen if the clusters find out about Jenny's in another dimension-Universe I mean?"

"As long as an entire fleet of them doesn't go to said universe or invade earth, we don't have to worry about them." answered Miss Wakeman. "And I guess you want to know why that would be bad?"

"Yes but only the former, we understand the latter." answered Tuck.

"Fine, let me explain."

**Back at the Gravityverse**

Dipper was showing the two girls the multiverse page while pointing at the description behind the description of what Dipper first read.

"The book says that, if a universe traveler has a threat on their world, there's a 95 percent that they will come to the universe the universe traveler went to." said Dipper.

"Why should we worry about this?" asked Mabel.

"Because here it says not only the threats can come, but so the friends of the universe traveler."

**Back at the M.L.T.R-verse**

"And if that happens the multiverse will become slightly unbalanced,"resumed Miss Wakeman. "And it will get even more unbalanced if the natives to one universe meet the universe travelers."

"And the worst case scenario is?" asked Brad.

**Split Screen between the Gravityverse and M.L.T.R-verse**

From the left side of the split screen appeared Dipper, with a serious look on his face, while Miss Wakeman was on the other side, with an even more serious look than Dipper.

"multiverse Collapse." answered Miss Wakeman and Dipper in unison.

Brad, Jenny, Mabel and Tuck gasped with horror before Miss Wakeman and Dipper continued. "So if we want to return everything to normal-"

The split screen disappeared and Dipper closed his book before finishing his sentence.

"We must return this robot to her own universe." finished Dipper.

"We must get XJ-9 back home!" finished Miss Wakeman. "Now let's go outside so you can save your friend."

**Outside the Wakeman's House; 8:30 am**

The trio got out of the Wakeman's House and Brad and Tuck were about to press the green button in their portalizors. However, they stopped once they heard a familiar voice say "Well, look who it is.", which gave them a chill down their spines.

Turning around they spotted Tiff and Britt, the Crust cousins, walking to the trio. Neither side was happy to see each other.

"The two losers and an old woman." said Britt before noticing the portalizor's. "You do know purple is so yesterday, right?"

"We're not wearing these belts for fashion, we're wearing them so we can open portal to another universe so we can go there and save Jenny!" replied Tuck.

"Geez, as if you weren't weird enough." remarked Tiff.

"Why would you even want to save that girl?" asked Britt.

"Why answer something you wouldn't understand?" replied Brad. "Come on Tuck, lets just turn these on."

The Carbunkle brothers pushed the buttons on the portalizors and, with Britt and Tiff looking amazed, they were surrounded by electricity as the green button's turned red and shot two blasts that once colliding created a wormhole. "Activating Spaghetiffication shields." said the portalizors in unison.

Brad and Tuck were surrounded by blue spheres that flew up in the sky and went to the wormhole. Once they went inside the wormhole, it blinked of existence just like the last time.

"What was that?" asked Tiff.

"Forget about that!" replied Brit before pointing at the sky. "What is that?!"

The cousins and Miss Wakeman looked up to see a cloud of mist above them. The cloud descended and opened two white eyes along with a small grin, scaring the Crust cousins. After a while, the cloud of mist formed a teen's body and turned into Misty, who

"Long time no see." said Misty with an evil glare.

Screaming in fear, the Crust cousins fled the place, with Misty getting a smug grin as she heard Nora coughing. Turning around, Misty got a small smile as Nora crossed her arms."

**At Cluster Prime, place nearby the wormhole**

Vexus gave the signal to the spaceships that were in front of her and said spaceships flew up and went to earth, all while Smytus and two random troopers were getting inside an empty spaceship.

"Remember Smytus, find and destroy Jenny." shouted Vexus to Smytus.

"I'll do as told Queen Vexus." replied Smytus as the spaceship closed its doors.

Smytus spaceship flew high and went to the wormhole, getting absorbed in an instant. After this Vexus watched as the cluster invasion was going to earth, laughing maniacal all the way.

**Back on Tremorton**

"What are you doing here?" asked Nora.

"I'm going to defend tremorton while Jenny is being rescued in another universe." answered Misty.

"how did you know about that?"

"Jenny's nowhere to be seen, I saw her friends nearby go through a portal and an alien invasion is about to happen."

Before even asking what she was talking about, Nora and Misty turned up to see the cluster spaceships descending upon earth, with a few troopers getting out of them and starting to cause mayhem in the city.

"My bad, it's happening now." said Misty before turning back into mist. "If I were you, I would try to do something to repel this invasion."

Misty went to and started to fight and, easily, knock out a few clusters while Nora nodded before going back inside her house.

**Inside the Wormhole**

Brad and Tuck were trying to find the end of the wormhole, which didn't took long. "I think I can see the end of this thing!" said Brad.

The two Carbunkle's saw a part of the Gravity Falls park, which made them happy enough to cheer. However, their hoy was cut short when Smytus spaceship arrived, with the analyzer inside it recognizing them as Jenny's friends.

"Clusters!" exclaimed the Carbunkle brothers.

"I didn't knew that girl's friends went inside already," said Smytus. "But I have a mission, so I must destroy them no matter what!"

Smytus pressed a button and a giant blaster appeared behind the spaceship. Said blaster started to charge as the Carbunkle's closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

**At the Gravityverse**

"Okay, I need to get back home," said Jenny. "Do either of you know how to open universal portals?"

"The book says something about making artificial ones, but these are very hard to do and one single mistake will make us return to step one." informed Dipper. "But our top priority is to make sure nobody other than us know about-"

"Hey guys, we heard that you made a humanoid lamp and-" said Wendy.

Wendy and Soos both got wide-eyed once they saw Jenny, with Dipper getting an exasperated look while Mabel got a worried one. "Oh boy."

* * *

lot's of explaining to do, Mabel, lot's of Explaining(Exotos did the writing, I made the chapter's main details(but he did the explanation thing where Nora and Dipper were talking in Unison-ish))

R&R :3!


End file.
